An IronWidow Adventure
by ironmanmarvel99
Summary: Tony and Pepper broke up. Pepper is with Happy, and Tony is all alone. Then Tony and Natasha start having feelings toward each other during a mission where they have to gather intel on someone during galas, conferences, etc. Will they act on their feelings? Or will they be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his lab, working on a new suit. He and Pepper broke up a month ago, she left when he started to make suits behind her back, after the "Clean slate protocol." She's still working at Stark Industries, as she is a CEO. After a week of them breaking up, she had gotten together with Happy, their friend and chauffeur. "Mr. Stark, Director Fury is calling." Said Jarvis. "I'm busy, tell him to leave a message." He replied speedily, nimble fingers fixing the wiring. "I'm afraid he is insisting, sir." He put his tools down, then answered the video call. "Fine, eyepatch, what do you want?" "Ha, Ha, very funny, Stark. Get your ass down at the Helicarrier in an hour, I'll debrief you there. The other avengers will be there as well, so play nice." Fury then ended the call.

"Huh, I wonder what all that is about Jar. Well, I might as well take a shower before I leave. Get the suitcase iron man suit ready by the time I get back." "Yes, sir." Jarvis replied. He wondered if the team would be happy to see him. He really liked Bruce, he was the only smart person besides himself there. He knew for a fact that he wasn't excited to see the "perfect" soldier, and Thor had fought with him. He didn't know much about Agent Barton, as he was under Loki's control at the time. He doesn't know if Agent Romanoff hates him. He is still mad about her deception, but he doesn't know what to think. He likes her a bit, but he didn't think she returned his feelings.

After his shower, he wore a simple, white long sleeved dress shirt, with black dress pants and a black tie. He then looked at the time, 12:00 noon. By the time he gets to the helicarrier, he'll be late. He went to the garage, picking up his suitcase on the way there. He got into his Audi R8 e-tron, the newest model. He drove to the Helicarrier in record speed. It was in the water, "probably waiting for me," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got on the Helicarrier, he was greeted by an unhappy Maria Hill. "About time you got here, Stark. The rest of the avengers and the Director have been expecting you 45 minutes ago." She led him into the Helicarrier conference room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Barton unhappily giving a grinning red-haired assassin 100 bucks. "Hey, Natasha, making money off me?" He said cheekily. "None of your business, Stark." Natasha said, angrily. "Whoa, I didn't do anything, why are you so angry?" "Probably because you came late, Stark. Stop acting like an immature child." Mr. Perfect cut him off. He was hurt, but quickly covered it up, fooling even the assassins.

"Hey Capsicle, great to see you again, you too Point Break, and Legolas." "Hello, Man of Iron." Thor said, the same time Barton said "Same to you as well." He shook their hands, and gave Bruce a hug, saying "Brucey! I missed you!" Everyone except the Captain laughed at his antics, even Natasha snickered. "Romanoff, you now ready for a hug?" Tony smirked. She stood up, but instead of giving him a hug, flipped him on his back and pinned him down. He came down with an "Ow!" He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she had him pinned down, hard. She started yelling at him in Russian "дразнить меня, Старк! (Don't taunt me Stark!) He knew how to speak Russian, he had to go to Russia many times for business meetings, and many people there couldn't speak English. "К сожалению, отпустите меня, Наташа! (Sorry, let me go now, Natasha!)" He said back to her in a surprisingly thick Russian accent. She moved around and let him go. "Where did you learn to speak Russian!?" Everyone asked all at once, impressed. "Business meetings." Was his two word explanation, and everyone's eyes lit up in understanding. "Where is Sour Patch anyways, guys?" Tony asked.

"Right Here, Stark!" Director Fury yelled furiously. I thought I told you to get here by 12:00! Now get your ass in your chair and fucking sit down! I need to debrief you guys on your missions." "So, we are not working with each other to save the world this time?" Interrupted Tony. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, shut up and listen. Ok, so I need Agent Barton and Rogers to infiltrate a new Hydra base, your flight will leave tomorrow at 8:00 am, all the information of this mission is in this folder." He placed a thick folder in front of the two of them. "Thor, Banner, we need the Hulk in this next mission. We need you both to destroy thousands of gamma and nuclear bombs and missiles. Your mission is in this folder. And, last but not least, Stark and Agent Romanoff. We need you to be at France for a few days for charity galas, conferences, etc. pretending to be there for Stark Industries, but keep an eye out for Mr. Bordeaux, gather some intel on him, make sure he is not dealing weapons under the table. In this folder, is your mission. I suggest you read it quickly, and pack. Your flight leaves in a few hours." Fury then left to answer a video call by the SHEILD board council.

"Hey, Nat, let's read what our mission's about! We're are going to have so much fun!" Tony said excitedly. "Stark, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Nat!? And stop acting like a 2 year old, your giving me a headache." She replied, trying not to think about how adorable he looked. "What the hell am I thinking!" She thought to herself angrily. "But he looks so good in that shirt. I hate him! I don't like him, or do I?"

They read the file, which says that she has to act as his date for the few days they are in France for, and they have to be convincing, or they will blow their cover. "Won't Pepper get mad if we do this together?" She asked. "No, Pepper broke up with me a while ago." He said so sadly, that it made her want to hug and comfort him. It took all of her assassin training from the red room and more to resist doing just that. "Ok, you should pack your things and be back in an hour, alright? Then we'll go to Stark tower, I'll pack some stuff and then we can leave. The flight is about 8 and a half hours, so we'll be there by 11:30 pm."

"Don't forget to pack some sexy dresses, Natasha." Stark said, devilishly. "Oh, don't worry, I will." Natasha replied back slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing and following this story. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 3! :) And please continue to review, review, review! Thx:)**

* * *

"Ready?" She heard Tony ask her. They were walking to his car from the Helicarrier. As they reached the car, she noticed Tony had opened the passenger seat door for her. "I didn't know you were a gentleman, Tony." "Well, I'm full of surprises, and you haven't experienced anything yet." He smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, you had to go and ruin it didn't you!" She said, angrily. "Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Tony said laughing as he got into the car. "No, you did!" She said exasperated. His mirth was contagious, and soon she caught on laughing too.

As they walked onto Tony's personal floor in Stark tower. "Hey, Romanoff, you wait here I'll be right back with my stuff. If you want you can help yourself to anything." He said, walking to his room. "Might as well make some coffee while I wait." She thought, walking to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Stark came back with a suitcase. "Natasha, you didn't make any coffee for me?" Tony pouted. "Make your own dam coffee, Stark." She said, trying to get the cute image out of her head. He plopped down on the couch beside her, putting his arm around her. "I'm hungry." He said childishly. "What am I going to do about it Stark?" She asked. "Make me chocolate brownies!" He said excitedly. She couldn't resist getting up. "Dam Stark, making me soft." She thought. She made the brownies and gave some to him. "Oh my god Tasha, this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" He exclaimed. She felt her heart jump at the pet name. "Ok, Stark, hurry up and eat. We have to leave in a few minutes."

By the time they got on the plane, it was 3:30 pm. "Hey, Nat, want to watch a movie?" He asked her quietly. "Which one?" She asked. "Umm, I don't know, Jaws?" "Sure." Natasha replied. They spent the rest of the flight watching movies until they landed.

By the time they reached the hotel, it was 11:45 pm. "I'm so tired." She said yawning. "So am I, it's been a long day." Tony replied as they were walking to their hotel room. When they got to the correct room, Tony swiped the key card, opening the door. SHEILD had gotten them a pretty good place, with a kitchen, living room and bedroom. When they got into the bedroom, they noticed that there was only one King sized bed meant for couples. "I'm, not sharing the bed with you, Stark." She said, and jumped on it. "Then where am I gonna sleep?" He asked. "On the couch, obviously. I thought you were a genius." Natasha replied. As soon as she said those words, she felt guilty. He looked hurt, and she immediately felt like hugging him. She didn't want to spoil her assassin image, so she said "Fine." Turning the other way to make space for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing and following this story. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 4! :) And please continue to _review, follow_, and don't forget to make this story a _favourite_ if you love it! Thx:)**

* * *

Tony woke up around 7:00 am, and noticed that Natasha was still asleep. "She looks breathtakingly beautiful even when she's sleeping," he thought. "What the hell am I even thinking!? She doesn't even like me." He got into the bathroom, taking a shower, then changing into a red dress shirt with a gold tie and dress pants. As he made a pot of coffee, Natasha walked into the kitchen, wearing a business suit, much like the ones she had worn as Natalie Rushman. "Hey, Stark." She said stealing his coffee that he had just poured. "Hey, I was going to drink that!" He exclaimed. "Like I didn't notice, Stark." She smirked. "We have a conference with Mr. Bordeaux today at 8:30, which we'll be half an hour late for. We can have brunch after the conference, right now food can wait." "Alright, Natasha. But don't forget to call me Tony, we have to pretend to be a couple." He replied.

They got to the conference by the time Natasha predicted. As they walked to the conference table, Mr. Bordeaux announced "Welcome, Mr. Stark, and who is this beautiful lady?" He asked kissing her hand. "This is Natalie Rushman, my girlfriend." Tony said, using her alias, placing his arm around her waist. He surprised himself, being more protective than he needed to. "Please make yourselves comfortable," Mr. Bordeaux said pointing to the chairs around the table. "Mr. Stark, is it alright if I show you some blueprints on this weapon called AB-99? It runs on clean energy...

Tony quickly placed a video cam tracker on Mr. Bordeaux, so SHEILD could see what Bordeaux was up to. Other than that, the conference was pretty much un eventful, and by the time they left, it was 11:30. "I was so bored, I felt like leaving right after I placed the tracker on him!" He exclaimed. "We needed to do it for the mission, Tony, and you know that. It was important." Natasha lectured. "Yeah, I know. Are you hungry? Do you want to go to a restaurant?" He asked softly. "Yeah, sure Tony." She smiled as they walked into a small bakery.

There was a long line up inside. "For two, please." Natasha told the cashier. "Can't you see the line up? Obviously you couldn't because you would know that it would be a hour wait by just looking." The cashier replied. Tony was suddenly furious. "Hey, you. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, you stupid idiot! I could ruin you, erase your bank account, and rewrite your record so you are wanted as a criminal in every country in under two minutes!" "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." The man squeaked, scared.

When they got to their table, Natasha said "Hey, it's ok. You didn't have to stand up for me like that." "I didn't have to, yeah, I know. I did it because I wanted to, because I care about you." Tony replied, adorable chocolate brown eyes showing love and affection. "And I will always be there for you, Natasha, no matter what." "Thanks Tony," Natasha said, leaning closer to him. Her heart warmed at the fact that past his usual cocky, selfish, egotistic exterior/ facade, he truly does care about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing and following this story. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 5! :) And please continue to ****_review, follow_****, and don't forget to make this story a ****_favourite_**** if you love it! Thx:)**

* * *

After eating, Tony asked excitedly "Hey, Tasha, want to go to the beach? There's one close by. We can go at sundown, it'll be beautiful, I'm sure its gonna be worth it!" She couldn't say no if she wanted to after looking at his face. "Alright, Tony. But I didn't bring a swimming suit." "Don't worry about the swimming suit, I'll give you one of Pepper's old ones." He said, sounding upset and frustrated. Natasha immediately felt her heart break for him. She was still angry at Pepper for leaving him, when he still loved her. Then she got together with Happy, making matters worse. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to say. "Actions speak louder than words." She thought as she leaned over and hugged him. "Is the Widow getting soft?" Tony joked. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to skin you alive." She shot back. And he didn't doubt her one bit.

"Hey Tony? Thanks for bringing me out here. You were right, it was worth it." Natasha told him as they walked on the sand together. "Aren't I always?" He shot back. "Just kidding, want to go for a swim?" He asked, trying not to think how Pepper's old bikini looked so good on her. He could almost feel the creaminess of her skin... He shook his head. "I can't think about that right now." He told himself sternly. All of a sudden, he pushed Natasha into the water. "Stark!" She screamed. "I can't believe I let my guard down!" She thought to herself angrily as Tony joined her in the water. They continued splashing water at each other. After a while, they got tired. They swam closer to each other, Tony's hands on both sides of her, and Natasha's hands on his face and chest. They leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately, and only stopped when both were breathless. They walked back to the hotel, holding hands.

As soon they got back into their hotel room, Tony pushed Natasha onto a wall, kissing her again, but roughly this time. Hands latched on bodies, trying to bring themselves closer to the other. Natasha soon broke the kiss. "Tony, it's almost 12 pm, we should go to bed. We will have a long day ahead of us." "Yeah." Tony replied breathlessly. The two then went to bed.

The next morning, Natasha awoke to the smell of something burning. She got up and ran to the kitchen, knowing how bad Tony cooks. As she walked in the kitchen, she took the whole scene in. She saw Tony standing, wearing a light purple dress shirt and designer jeans, next to a stove, trying to flip a burnt slice of French toast and an overlooked cheese omelet. She burst out laughing so hard, that she made Tony jump and burn himself. "Shit!" Tony yelled and quickly put his left thumb under a cold stream of running water. "Natasha, you made me burn myself!" "Sorry, would you like me to kiss it better?" She shot back, mockingly, kissing him on his cheek. "Hey, if that's what's gonna happen every time I get hurt, I should get hurt more often." Tony smirked. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" "We just have to go to a formal charity gala later today, around 6:30 pm." She replied. "Ok, so what do you think we should do before going? We pretty much have the whole day to ourselves." Tony asked. "We should start the day by trying not to burn the hotel down." Natasha replied. "Agreed." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing, following, and marking this story as a favourite. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 6! :) And please continue to ****_review, follow_****, and don't forget to make this story a ****_favourite_**** if you love it! Thx:)**

* * *

"Hey, Tony? We should explore Paris, it's the best time to go!" Natasha exclaimed. "Huh? Yeah, sure." He replied, shocked. "I didn't know that an assassin would want to go sight seeing." She laughed, and it was the best sound he had ever heard. Tony stood up from the couch, pulled her up and kissed her passionately. "Let's go," she said as she broke the kiss. "So, are you going to change, or are you gonna go in your pyjamas?" He laughed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" She exclaimed.

Natasha came back wearing a v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans, which hugged her figure perfectly. "Okay, now I'm ready." She said, when walked back. As they reached the lobby, Tony asked "Do you want to just walk around? Or do you want to take the car?" "Walking's fine," Natasha replied. When they stepped outside, a soft warm breeze blew. They walked through inside streets, where there were no one to recognize Tony. "Hey, Nat, want to get a coffee?" "Sure, but won't people recognize you?" She asked. "I'll take my chances." He laughed.

Luckily, there were only a few people in the coffee shop when they entered. There was a little boy, around 8 years old, who wanted Iron Man's autograph. "Mr. Stark! Can you please sign this for me?" He said, holding up a little toy figurine of Iron Man. "Yes, I can, kid. What's your name?" Tony asked softly. "Johnny!" He giggled, excited. "So, Johnny. Want to take a photo with me?" He asked after signing. "Yes, Mr. Stark!" Johnny screamed, telling his mother to take out the camera. "By the way kid, call me Tony." He told the boy. After they took the photo, the kid and his mother said thanks. "Bye Johnny!" He said as they left. "Aww, does the great Tony Stark have a soft spot for kids?" Natasha teased.

After they ordered their coffee, they sat down on a bench at a small park. "There is literally no one here," Natasha said surprised. It was a quaint but beautiful park, with a small pond full of ducks, and a small flower garden. "Yeah, which means I could do this," he said as he went in and kissed her. They kissed until both were breathless. "We should get back to the hotel now and get ready for the gala," Tony said, panting. "Yeah." She agreed.

"What is taking Tony so long," she thought as she walked into the room. When she walked in, her mouth dropped slightly open. She saw a sexy, and suave man, who wore a traditional tuxedo, complete with a bow tie, and a smirk that made women melt at sight. "Stark, you clean up pretty well for an old guy." She said, trying to keep her mouth closed. He turned around. "Hey, just so ya know, I'm not that old... I'm younger than Legolas." "He's only a year older than you, Tony." She smirked. "So? 34 isn't that old! And you're just 2 months younger than me!" He pouted. "So?" She edged him on. "By the way, Romanoff, not looking to bad yourself." He smirked. She tried to keep herself from blushing, but he saw. "Dammit, where's the super assassin skills when I need them." She thought to herself angrily. He walked closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You really do look stunning, Natasha," he said huskily. "We're going to get late, we really should go now." Natasha said. "What? Don't want to spend quality time with me?" He asked, mocking hurt.

They reached the gala 45 minutes late. "Tony, see! You made us late!" Natasha said angrily. "It's called being fashionably late, Natasha ever heard of it?" He asked quietly, placing his arm around her waist and smiling at the cameras. "Hey, Mr. Stark, is that your girlfriend?" A group of male reporters asked. "Yeah, this is my girlfriend Natasha," he replied pulling her closer to him. When they walked inside, they met a few people then walked to the bar. "Would you like a drink Natasha?" He asked. "Only if your paying for it." Was her reply.

There were many women and some men crowding around Tony. "Am I getting jealous? Why should I be, we are just pretending to be together for this trip anyways," she thought, trying to convince herself. The rest of the event was uneventful, Tony finished his speech, and donated money to various charities. Towards the end, there was a couples' dance. "Would you care to dance with me, Miss. Romanoff?" Tony asked seductively, holding out his hand. "Sure, Mr. Stark." She purred. A slow song started, and they started to dance. They were so good, everyone just watched and recorded videos on their phones. The two noticed everyone watching them just after their big finish.

"Oh, my god Tony, that was so embarrassing," Natasha said as they climbed into his car. "It wasn't that bad, Tasha." He replied. When they got to the hotel, they both sat down on the couch, exhausted. "Natasha, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life," he told her. "Tony, your just drunk." She replied. "You have no idea what you're saying." He shook his head, they both didn't drink enough alcohol to get drunk. "Natasha, I think I'm in love with you," he whispered softly. Natasha led him to the bedroom. "Tony, we need to sleep. You need to sleep. You're tired, we'll talk in the morning." Later that night, Natasha was still mulling over his words. She looked back at him, and she smiled at his sleeping form. "I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark, I love you too." She whispered to him, kissed his forehead and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing, following, and marking this story as a favourite. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 7! :D And please continue to ****_review, follow_****, and don't forget to make this story a ****_favourite_**** if you love it! Thx:)**

* * *

About 8:00 in the morning, Tony had to wake Natasha up. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping," he thought looking at her sleeping form, not really wanting to disturb her. "Hey, Natasha. The flight leaves at 10, you have to get ready and pack your bags quickly. I'm already ready to go, my bags are packed and everything." Natasha opened her eyes, and when she realized what was happening, scrambled out of the bed. "Hey, Tony. Thanks for waking me. You look very handsome today." She said with a quick kiss on his lips. "What!? Don't I look handsome every day?" He mocking hurt. Actually this morning he had contemplated what to wear. He tried to convince himself that he wanted to dress nice in case if a reporter snuck in and took a photo or two while they were boarding the jet, but the real reason was for Natasha. He decided on a white dress shirt, a red vest with a gold trim that screamed "IRON MAN," and black dress pants. "You know what I mean," she said picking out her clothes. "By the way, I have something really important we have to talk about, I'll tell you on the plane." "Sure." He replied. "I'm going to check out and tell them we'll be leaving in a hour, so when I come back we can just leave." Tony said, opening the hotel room door.

By the time they got on the private jet it was 10:30. "So, what did you want to talk about," Tony asked softly, sitting on the seat in front of her. "I just wanted to talk about us." Natasha replied. "I don't think the rest of the avengers will react well when they find out about us, especially Clint and Steve. I think we should just end it, and live our lives the way we were before this mission." She said sadly, her voice slightly shaky. Tony looked like he had gotten punched in the gut. "Natasha,"he said, voice strained. "Isn't there another way? One that we can be together? I love you." His voice had gotten so soft at the last sentence she could barely hear it. "Stark, we didn't mean whatever we did. It was a mission, we both were acting, we needed to be convincing." She replied cooly, putting on her unemotional facade. Tony was shocked and slightly hurt, especially when she used his last name when referring to him. "I guess everyone I learn to trust and love hurt me some way." He thought angrily. He put on a professional mask and nodded "Agent Romanoff," to her before walking to a small lounge at the back of the jet away from her. He just couldn't he her face for another second, fearing his facade will break completely.

"When they both reached the SHEILD headquarters conference room, they noticed all the avengers waiting for them. "Hey, guys," Tony said excitedly. "Hey, Mr. Stark and Agent Romanoff," they replied in unison. "Whoa, did you guys practice that or something? That was creepy," he joked. "Stark, this is not the time and place to joke around. We should debrief Fury on our missions." Capsicle lectured him. "Yeah, then where's Sour Patch?" He asked sitting down, taking out his new prototype Stark Phone 11. "I need to think of a cooler name than that." He thought to himself. "STARK! I asked you a question, and I want you to answer it RIGHT NOW!" Fury screamed, his voice rising towards the end. "Don't be so furious, Fury. The fury of Fury, that should be his..." Fury cut him off. "Stark! How many times do I have to tell you not to make fun of me like that!" "Would you like Nicky instead? Actually, I do prefer this one, it's short and sounds like a girl, matches every single trait you have." He smirked. "If looks could kill, Tony Stark would have been dead a billion times." Natasha thought. "Cool it boys! I know you two have nothing better to do than fight all day, but to me this intel on Mr. Bordeaux is a trillion times more important, so I would appreciate it if you guys would SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed at the both of them, throwing the 32GB USB full of information to Fury. The rest of the avengers finished debriefing Fury without another interruption from Tony.

"You are all now free to leave." Fury said, leaving the table, his trench coat flipping and flittering behind him. "Is he always that dramatic?" Tony asked. "Yeah, stupid. It doesn't even take a genius to figure that out the first time you see him," Clint snarked. "Ok, bye, I have way more important things than stand around here all day, fighting with you guys." Tony said, walking towards the exit. The avengers soon left one by one, finally leaving Natasha and Clint. "Hey, Natasha, you want to practice combat in the training room?" "Sure, Barton." She replied.

Usually when they sparred, Natasha wins, but this time, she had surprisingly lost multiple times in a row. "Hey, Natasha, is there something bothering you?" Clint asked, concern visible in his tone. "No, I'm fine, let's keep sparring." She replied, panting. "No, you're not fine. I can tell when there's something bothering you, we've been partners for forever. Did something happen on the mission? If Stark said or did anything to upset you, I swear I will kill him." He said angrily. "It's not Tony's fault, however something did happen on the mission. I found out that he actually cares for me, Clinton. He's not pretending, either. Not the kind that we all have for each other, but the loving kind," she said, sitting on the bench at the side of the training room. "He does!? But you don't like him too, or do you?" He said, distaste lacing his words. "He is probably a ok guy and everything, but he's not great. I mean, he's got the looks, but his personality rubs me the wrong way, and I would strongly advise you not to date him." He said protectively, resembling a older brother looking out for his baby sister. "Clint, I think I do like him. I mean, I didn't want to think I did at first, but I did a little. Then through this mission, I learned more about him. He is hurting in the inside, he just tries to cover it up with this stupid snarky and sarcastic mask. Once I did get to meet him, he is a really sweet, and sensitive guy. Clint... I think i love him, no, I know I love him." "Alright, so you love him. Does he love you too?" Clint asked. "Yeah, he does, but I'm not sure what to do. When I did tell him on the plane that we couldn't be together, he really did look hurt." "I think you already know what you want to do Nat, but it's mostly up to you. I'm not going to stop you. If you think he is the right man for you, then he is the right man for you. I'm not going to hold it against you. Once partners, always partners, Right? Well anyways, if he hurts you, at all, then tell me and I will kill him for you. Just do what you think is right." "Really?" Natasha asked, not believing what Clint had just said. "Really." He replied, giving her a small smile. "Thanks for the advice Clint." She beamed at him, standing up. "Next stop: Stark Tower." She thought, leaving the training room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers! This is my first fan fiction, and thanks to those who are taking time and showing support by reviewing, following, and marking this story as a favourite. I would also like to thank those who are also taking the time to read it. Enjoy Chapter 8! :D And please ****_review, follow_****, and don't forget to make this story a ****_favourite_**** if you love it! Thx:)**

* * *

Tony was working on a brand new tablet for Stark Industries, "The Stark Pad," when he was interrupted by Jarvis. "Sir, Agent Romanoff is requesting to speak with you." "Well, I'm busy. If she really wants to talk to me, tell her to wait," he replied. Tony was still hurt over her request to put an end to their budding relationship. "I better take a shower," he thought. "I smell like crap, and I need time to think." "Hey Jar? Get the warm water running, will you? I'm going to take a quick shower before I talk to her. If she really wants to talk about something important, she'll wait." He told his computerized butler.

Natasha was sitting on the couch waiting for over 45 minutes. "When is he even going to come," she thought. Finally, 20 minutes later, she saw the billionaire. His hair was combed to the front, still damp from the shower. He was wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with dark blue designer jeans, and his goatee was trimmed perfectly like usual. "Romanoff!" He exclaimed. "What brings you to my humble abode!" "I need to talk to you about the things I had said to you on the jet..." Natasha said, her voice getting soft towards the end. Tony plopped down on the couch beside her. "There isn't much to talk about," he replied. "You were acting to like me for the mission, I get it. You hate me, Romanoff. Don't deny it either just to be nice, I'm an asshole, and everyone knows it. Even I know it. Especially when you were working for me as Natalie. I'm not the greatest guy in the world, I know you still probably don't forgive me for trying to get you to sleep with me. So you can go back to your little SHEILD friends. Bye, Bye. I got a lot of work to do." He said getting up from the couch, trying to keep his mask up, professional and cool. "Tony, you got it all wrong!" Natasha exclaimed, getting up as well, grabbing his arm to get him to stop leaving. " I want to stay in a relationship with you! I'm sorry what I said back on the jet, I wasn't thinking! I know you're upset, please forgive me... I don't say sorry very often, and you know that. I really mean it." Tony looked at her for a moment. He could see the tears and pain and regret in her eyes. "I know you mean it, Natasha! But I trusted you not to hurt me like that. I have a long list of people who has ripped my heart out and broken it, and you just landed yourself on it! Do you really think that I will just cross you out and take you back!?" He asked in a pained voice.

Natasha dropped her hand from his arm, and did something she never did before to a man not on or during a mission. She pushed him hard onto the couch and kissed him roughly. After a few heated moments, she broke it. "What was that!?" Tony asked, shocked. "I'm sorry Tony, but I just had to do it." She replied, panting. Tony smirked in reply. "Well, I knew you just couldn't get enough of me. Want to take it to the bedroom?" "No! We are not ready yet, stupid. We need to get to know each other more and go on real dates, which I know you are not very used to doing." Natasha said. "Ok, ok. But when are we going to tell the others about our relationship?" He asked. "They are all at the Helicarrier now, and if we are fast enough, we can catch them all before they leave. Just ring Fury ahead of time to call a meeting at 5:30 pm." She replied.

By the time they both got on the Helicarrier, they saw all the avengers seated except Agent Clint Barton. "Where's Katniss?" Tony asked Fury. "He's on a classified mission, you can tell him what he needs to know later." Fury replied annoyed. "Tony, I told Barton already, it's fine. Go ahead and tell the rest of the team." Natasha told him. "Ok, class! Gather around. Tasha and I have a very important announcement to make. When we were on the mission to France together, we've noticed and figured some stuff out. Natasha and I love each other. We are now in a stable relationship, and we want to keep it that way. We called this meeting to let you all know." Tony told the group. "It's not going to interfere with missions, etc. Don't worry Nicky or Capsicle." Suddenly, Tony's phone rang, and he left the room to take it. Rogers looked angry. "How can you even like Stark?" He asked Natasha. "Stark doesn't care about anyone but himself! I don't even know why he is on the team, I thought he liked working alone anyways. You even wrote that report about him, Natasha! You know how his personality is. I've met many men, and half of one is worth much more than him. Why couldn't he be more like his father?" Steve continued, turning around just noticing Tony heard the whole thing. Tony couldn't help it. His facade slipped in front of everyone, and he literally ran out of the room.

Steve felt guilty after seeing Tony's face. He almost ran after Tony to apologize, but Natasha held him back. "It will only make it worse, and you couldn't have been more wrong!" She said before running after Tony. Bruce looked at Steve, trying to keep as calm as he could without hulking out. "Rogers, you don't know anything about Tony, do you?" His voice shaky. "He is the best man I've ever known in my life! He is the only person who likes me for what I am. Don't you dare say that he should be more like his father. Did you know how bad a father Howard was to Tony? Howard never cared about him at all! He never spent a full day with Tony in his life, you know that? And don't say that half a great man is better than him, because half of him is a million times better than YOU, MR. I'M SO PERFECT!" Bruce left the room, leaving Steve Rogers in complete shock. "I better go apologize to Tony since he's probably calmed down by now." Steve bitterly thought to himself.

Steve found Tony, Natasha, and Bruce crouched down together beside Clint's "Nest" on the Helicarrier. "Tony, I'm truly sorry. I know that the things I said weren't true, and I would like to take back anything bad I have said to you and about you." Rogers apologized. "Yeah, yeah. It's fine, I'm fine. I know it's hard for you, adjusting to this century. I look a bit like my father, so I know that you miss him a lot, and are still trying to believe how different our personalities are. I forgive you. Tony replied with a smile. "Well, congratulations on your relationship!" Rogers said. "Thanks, Capsicle," Natasha and Tony said in unison, but Natasha just calling him Cap. "They really are cute together," Steve thought, walking away.

**_THE END! _**

**_Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, followed and/ or read the whole story! I really appreciate it! ;)_**


End file.
